


My December

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: This is me slowly cracking up and falling apart.





	My December

Focuses mainly on Daniel with some Jack thrown in too. Plenty of Angst to enjoy and sorry quality isn't great.

Love this video of mine I made years ago.

My December by Linkin Park

> > You will need to have adobe flash player installed for it to work.
>> 
>> Once on my site if you see a link ending with .flv then that is only to download it.
> 
> Stream at: <https://manicmea.com/my-december-v#.WcrV8hOPKoh>


End file.
